Truth or Dare
Truth or Dare is the sixth studio album by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It was released under Virgin Records on November 5, 2034. A pop R&B record, the album is a complete musical and stylistic departure from Frosty's previous record, Dangerous. Truth or Dare was not as successful as Frosty's previous albums. The album debuted at position number 2 the week it was released, becoming Frosty's first studio album since his debut to not debut at number 1. The album only spent seven weeks in the top 10, the lowest for Frosty, once again, since his debut album. Additionally, the album peaked at number one in 7 countries, which is less than his previous three studio albums. However, the album received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised the more mature sound from Frosty, as well as the production and cohesiveness of the record, alongside the lyrical content. Frosty's vocals on the album were also praised, specifically his use of harmonization. Background In February 2034, Frosty revealed that he had been writing songs while on tour, and that he was back in the studio recording his sixth studio album. In an Instagram live on May 4, 2034, Frosty answered questions from fans about the recording process. Frosty revealed that he had recorded seven songs so far, and that the album would definitely be released in Q4 of that year, following a trend with his previous three albums. He also revealed that the album would be a big musical departure from his previous album. On June 2, 2034, Frosty answered fan questions again. This time, he revealed that the album is almost finished, and that he is in the process of mixing the album. He revealed that the album will be largely R&B influenced, being something he's never done before. The title of the album, "Truth or Dare", was revealed via Twitter on August 12, 2034. After the release of Bedtime Story, the lead single, on September 23, 2034, the album went on presale the next day. The tracklist was released on October 1, 2034. Composition The album is largely R&B influenced pop music. Singles and promotion Bedtime Story was released as the first single from the album on September 23, 2034. An R&B-pop song driven by acoustic guitar, the song was a massive musical departure from Frosty's earlier work. The song was a commercial success, peaking at number 3 in the United States. The song was also a critical success. On November 19, 2034, Goodnight Prayer was released as the second single from the album. The song is an R&B song with Chinese influences. The song went on to become a huge success, peaking at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 and staying at the summit for ten consecutive weeks, tying his previous record with his number one Star, and becoming the biggest hit of 2035, topping Billboard's Year End chart.. The song was also very critically acclaimed, and was often described as one of the best songs from the album. Truth or Dare? was released as the third single from the album on February 11, 2034. The music video became the most expensive music video of all time when it was released, beating the previous record set by "Scream" by Michael Jackson and Janet Jackson. However, the song itself was a commercial failure, becoming Frosty's first single in thirteen years to miss the top 20 of the Billboard Hot 100. The fourth and final single, Talk That Talk, was released on March 25, 2035. It was a commercial failure, only peaking at number 35, becoming Frosty's third lowest peaking single of all time. Truth or Dare Tour International news reports had announced that Frosty was planning a short world tour for Truth or Dare, in which he would tour in North America, Europe, and Asia only. It was reported that it would have taken place in summer and fall 2035. However, Frosty announced in April 2035 that he would not be touring for the album, due to his newly acquired role in the upcoming movie José. Commercial performance Truth or Dare was not as successful as Frosty's previous albums. The album debuted at position number 2 the week it was released, becoming Frosty's first studio album since his debut to not debut at number 1. The album only spent seven weeks in the top 10, the lowest for Frosty, once again, since his debut album. Critical reception Unlike Frosty's previous record, which received polarizing reviews, Truth or Dare received lukewarm reviews. Many critics praised the production and sound of the record, stating that it was a good leap forward for Frosty, while others said that softer and smoother sounds did not suit Frosty. The lyricism was highly praised by critics, as was the lyrical content of the record. Some critics claimed that the album was a much more appropriate length than his previous record, Dangerous, which contained 17 songs. Most agreed that the album was of more quality than Frosty's previous record, while still not being better than his fourth album, SouL. Track listing Charts Category:Albums Category:Studio albums